The present invention relates to automotive vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly to a vehicle leaf spring suspension system having reduced splay characteristics.
Certain automotive vehicle suspension systems, particularly those employing auxiliary leaf springs, sometimes may be prone to splaying. That is, individual leaves may rotate relative to one another. It has become increasingly popular to tune vehicle suspensions for improved vehicle handling. One way to accomplish this is by controlling the amount of splay exhibited by the leaves.
In view of recent engineering advancements in vehicle structure and assembly technology, it is now desirable to provide a leaf spring suspension system exhibiting reduced splay through employment of structure that avoids substantial interference with the spring auxiliary stop brackets and the frame turnover hole, without substantially increasing the stress carried by the structure, and without lengthening the leaves of the springs.
Particularly, in one type of suspension, employing an auxiliary leaf spring assembly, to help manage the increased load associated with the mounting of auxiliary springs and splay reduction clips, there is a particular need to locate the attachment of anti-splay clips away from the clasping feature and the center of the auxiliary spring assembly, while avoiding interfering contact with other vehicle components.
The devices and assemblies of the present invention are premised upon the discovery of a unique device for reducing splay in a vehicle leaf spring suspension system. In general, the device includes a first generally planar portion having a first side, a second side and a free end; and a second portion for receiving and substantially surrounding a plurality of resilient stacked leaf members.
The present invention thereby meets the needs identified above by providing an improved splay reduction system for automotive vehicle leaf spring assemblies. The system helps to prevent leaves from splaying while maintaining a low stress area for the spring and attractive clearance with the spring stop brackets. Moreover, the present system employs a splay reduction device that allows the mounting and clasping features to be located in different areas of the spring, further facilitating the mounting in certain packaging clearance areas while still maintaining low spring stress. Use of the elegantly simplified system of the present invention promises to ultimately reduce overall vehicle manufacture cost and assembly mass.